Operations performed at job sites such as oilfield wellsites may include operations such as drilling, cementing, acidizing, water-jet cutting, and hydraulic fracturing of subterranean formations, among other examples, and are often physically distributed over a substantial and changing area. To perform various wellsite field operations, reliable communication among field workers and equipment is necessary to maintain a trouble-free operational status. As wellsite technology is transformed into the digital age, providing a reliable local area network for such communication has become a challenging task in view of the limited power and communication range of many on-site monitoring and communication devices. Previous techniques of using wired and local wireless communication means such as Bluetooth may not provide an adequate level of connectivity for communication over the variable area occupied by a wellsite. With current wireless systems, a substantial level of interference can be introduced. For example, physical obstructions can substantially block wireless communication. Offshore facilities can present other communication challenges in view of an absence of nearby offshore wireless facilities. Additionally, direct visual observation of equipment at the wellsite and communication of observed images, particularly on a continuous monitoring basis, is generally not practical with the present wireless communication systems.